Pet Cat
by KazeDrgn
Summary: Natsuki tries to deal with the troubles that come along with her new pet cat. NatNao fic
1. Chapter 1

Only a few students could be seen leaving Fuuka Middle School since the students had been let out an hour ago

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime or My Hime whichever way you want to spell it.

Chapter. 1

Only a few students could be seen leaving Fuuka Middle School since the students had been let out an hour ago. A dark haired figure could be seen running in the direction towards the school. As the figure ran towards the front entrance, a smaller blonde blurred intercepted and tackled the figure to the ground.

"One-chan! You're late! You can't leave an eight year old by herself. "

"Ah I'm sorry, I lost track of time at work. Don't pout Alyssa, I said I was sorry."

"But you made me wait an hour, One-chan!"

"Here, I'll make it up to you okay? How bout some ice cream?"

The little blue-eyed blonde nodded happily in response before getting off her older sister, Natsuki. Once Natsuki was able to stand, Alyssa quickly held her sister's hand and started dragging her to one of the ice cream stalls at the park. Natsuki merely sighed, happy that her little sister wasn't mad at her for being late.

Ever since their mom left on an archaeology project overseas a few days ago, Alyssa and Natsuki have been living on their own. Her father had died in an accident just as her mother was pregnant with Alyssa. Being 10 years older, Natsuki took it upon herself to support and protect her little sister.

As they neared the park, Alyssa let go of Natsuki's hands before running to the ice cream stall to look at the different flavours. Laughing at her sister childish display, Natsuki walked over to the blonde placing a hand on her head before asking her what she wanted.

As Natsuki paid for the ice cream, Alyssa left her sister's side to find a free bench.

Finished with paying Natsuki left in search of her sister. Scanning the park Natsuki spotted a blonde mass crouched near the bushes. Approaching her sister she could only question the blonde.

"What are you doing, Alyssa?"

"One-chan, there's a kitty stuck in the bushes."

Crouching down next to Alyssa she spotted the little red fur ball that had captured sister's attention. It seemed that the little kitty somehow got itself trapped in between some branches. Due to its small size, it wasn't able to jump out of the cage like branches.

Finishing her ice cream, Natsuki reached out to the kitten, she had barely moved a branch when the little kitten sank its claws into Natsuki's hands.

"Ow!"

"Are you okay, One-chan?"

"Yea I'm fine. Its probably just scared."

Bearing the pain Natsuki stayed still waiting for the kitten to calm down, before moving the other branches out of the way as she lifted the kitten out of the bushes, cradling it in her arms. Sensing its chance it hopped out of Natsuki's arms into to Alyssa's arms.

"Looks like it doesn't like you very much, One-chan."

"Stupid cat, no gratitude even though I just saved it. Ow!"

"That's what you get for calling it stupid, One-chan."

"It didn't have attack me. Again. And why are you on its side?"

Ignoring her sister's question, Alyssa looked at the cute kitten that was giving her a "don't abandon me' look.

"Can we keep it, One-chan?"

"NO! That cat's evil, just look at its beady little green eyes. Evil I say. Plus I wanted to get a puppy since mom took Duran with her."

"But One-chan we already have a puppy, why can't we keep this kitty?"

"Cause that cat's vicious and evil."

"But One-chan, look at it."

Alyssa lifted the kitten up towards Natsuki as far as she could before mouthing the word 'please.' Looking at the little red kitten before her, Natsuki saw it giving her the cutest look it could muster with its lime green eyes. Averting her gaze to her sister, she was greeted with the same expression. Turning back to the kitten, Natsuki could tell that it had been stuck in the bushes for a while considering how skinny it was.

"Fine, we'll let it stay with us for a while but after its back to full health it's out of here."

"Okay! Thank you One-chan"

Sighing Natsuki started walking back home with Alyssa trailing behind her. Following her sister Alyssa whispered to the kitten making sure that her sister didn't hear her.

"Don't worry, even if One-chan says that, she's not going to throw you out. She's not that mean.

The walk home was fairly quiet with a detour to the grocery store for some cat food. Alyssa could be seen feeding the kitten some of her ice cream, while Natsuki walked slightly ahead carrying the additional items they had just bought.

Reaching their three-bedroom apartment, Alyssa placed the red bundle onto the kitchen floor before getting a bowl of water for it. All the while Natsuki grabbed another bowl and filled it with the new cat food they just got. Placing both bowls before the kitten, the sisters could only watch with amusement as the kitten attacked its meal.

"One-chan what are we going to name it?"

"Why would you want to name it? It's gonna be out of here soon anyways."

"Since you don't have a name for it One-chan, I'm going to name it then."

"Hey weren't you listening to me? That thing doesn't need a name."

"Is it a boy or girl, One-chan?"

Curiosity getting the better of her, Natsuki forgot her argument with the blonde to stare at the kitten that had just finished its meal.

"I don't know. Let me check."

Picking up the kitten quite roughly, Natsuki lifted the kitten till its tummy was leveled with her face. Turning to Alyssa to answer her question, Natsuki felt a shock of pain on the back of both hands before she could say anything.

"OWW!"

Dropping the kitten, Natsuki rubbed the two additional new scratches on the back of her hands while glaring at the red kitten that glared right back at her.

"One-chan you shouldn't drop a kitten like that!"

Alyssa bent down towards the feline with her back towards Natsuki.

"That thing attacked me again. What did you expect me to do? And that stupid cat's a girl."

"Oh, I'll name you Juliet then."

"Why are you giving it such a white washed name?"

"Are you saying that my name is white washed too?"

Natsuki could only gulp at the cold tone her sister had just given, glad that the little blonde's back was faced towards so that she did not have to see the glare that her sister probably had on her face.

"U-Uh no, of course you're name's not white washed. It's a beautiful American name!"

"Then do you think that Juliet is a white washed name also?"

" NO, Juliet's a wonderful name for our new cat!"

"So that means Juliet will be your name and you're gonna live with us from now on since she just agreed that you're our cat!"

All traces of Alyssa's cold tone was gone replaced with a satisfied one as she spoke that last statement to their new cat. Natsuki felt relieved as her sister's tone sometimes she could be scary just like their mom. But then Natsuki slapped her forehead as she realized that she had given Alyssa permission to keep the red feline. Sighing Natsuki grabbed their new cat, which it hissed in protest as she walked towards the bathroom.

"Since this fur ball is gonna live with us, we can't let it walk around the apartment all dirty. So I'm gonna give it a bath. Alyssa you stay here, just in case it goes ballistic with it claws.

Just as Natsuki predicted Juliet did go wild once she tried to get it near the bathtub. After the long battle, Natsuki came out of bathroom panting and sporting some new battle wounds.

--

As the weeks went by Natsuki and Alyssa got accustomed to living with Juliet as she did with them. There had been some disagreements in the beginning but Juliet won all of them as she was more stubborn than Natsuki. Like one case where there was a war between the blunette and the red fur ball over the couch.

Juliet had taken over couch where Natsuki usually took her nap while waiting for Alyssa to come back from her friend's place. Juliet kept hissing and swiping her claws at Natsuki each time she tried to get close. Giving up on trying to pick up the red kitten with her bare hands, Natsuki resorted to using the oven mitts to lift the feline off the couch before claiming it as her own.

Not wanting to lose her newly acclaim position, Juliet kept pouncing on Natsuki all the while giving the biggest fit she could muster. Like most wars the battle waged on for a while before a victor was proclaimed or a truce was reached. Both had agreed to work out a truce where Natsuki got the couch while Juliet was allowed to lay on top of her.

Though the two had come to an agreement upon the couch, that didn't mean that they were able to get a solution for every disagreement. They quarreled so much that Alyssa had stated that they bickered like a couple, both Natsuki stopped her yelling at the cat to loudly disagree with Alyssa, while Juliet hissed out loudly in protest.

--

As Natsuki stirred from her usual nap on the couch, feeling a slightly heavier weight than she was used to on top of her. Cracking one emerald eye open, she was greeted with the sight of red fur or she assumed it was. Bringing one hand up Natsuki tried to push the offending red lump off her, only to be met with a protesting purr followed by a mumble of 'Stop it' before she felt it nuzzle her chest.

'When did Juliet get heavier and when did she learn to talk? Wait, talk?!'

Natsuki instantly snapped both eyes opens to find a naked redhead lying on top of her with her head buried in between Natsuki's chest. Just as she was about to yell and push her naked offender off, the girl woke up and pushed herself off Natsuki's chest a little so that they were both leveled face to face. The girl raised her right to rub it against her face almost cat like before giving Natsuki a seductive look.

"What wrong Natsuki? Not happy to find a sexy naked girl sleeping with you?" The naked girl purred as she seductively placed her hand in between the blunette's breast as she raised herself to tower over Natsuki, giving her a charming smirk and a view of her bare chest. The smirk on the underdressed offender's face widened as the girl beneath her was not only speechless but profusely blushing too.

Natsuki's mind was on overdrive trying to comprehend what was happening. As Natsuki looked up into the other girls's lime-green eyes that looked just like Juliet's. Opening her mouth to question the girl on top of her, a jingling sound of keys near the front door caused her to snap her head towards the direction. Panicking, Natsuki immediately flipped the redhead over causing her to be on top.

"Oh my, looks like someone's frisky. I didn't know that you wanted to be the dominant one. I'm gonna enj-"

Before the girl could finish her sentence Natsuki clamped her hand against the girl's mouth to keep her quiet. Just as the blunette's hand was in place, Alyssa walked through the front door.

"One-chan?"

"A-Ah h-hey Alyssa!"

"Is something wrong One-chan?"

Since the back of the couch was faced towards the entrance, Alyssa wasn't able to see her sister. Just as Alyssa was about to take a step towards the couch, Natsuki stopped her.

"NO! A-Ah I-I mean uh…I-I just n-need a d-drink of water. D-Do you think y-you can go to the k-kitchen and pour me a g-glass of water?"

"Okay…Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yea! I ju-just woke up, t-that's all!"

Shrugging off her sister's weird behaviour, Alyssa ventured into the kitchen to fulfill her task. When Natsuki deemed that Alyssa was out of view she quickly scooped up the nude figure before running to her room. As quickly as she could, Natsuki opened the door to her room and practically threw the figure onto her bed. Just as she slammed the door shut a thump and a grunt was heard near her bed, but Natsuki paid it no mind made a run to the kitchen.

Darting to the kitchen Natsuki grabbed the glass of water that was presented to her and gulped the whole thing down. Alyssa merely stared at her sister's weird antics before she was ushered to her room to finish her homework and was told not to enter he sister's room at all cost. Alyssa stared dumbfounded as the door was practically slammed in her face. Sighing she complied to her sister's wish as she started her homework, all the while wondering what could cause her sibling to be so jumpy and nervous.

'Maybe she got a girlfriend.' Alyssa thought.

--

After Natsuki had scooped the redhead up, she thought that the blunettee was going to lecture her about the indecency of going around nude or to frantically question her identity. What she did not expect was for the dark haired girl to practically throw her like a sack of potatoes onto the bed. With the amount of force Natsuki put into throwing the girl, it had caused the redhead to bounce off the bed and onto the floor with a grunt. And that was how Natsuki found her, on the floor.

She kept her glare on Natsuki as she got up off the floor and onto the bed. Inwardly amused that Natsuki was fidgeting, blushing and averting her gaze to the side. She was pulled out of her amusement by Natsuki's voice.

"Mind telling me who you are and what you're doing here, NAKED?!"

"Ah but I thought you'd be happy to see me naked."

"WHAT?! Why would I want to see you naked?! And put some clothes on!"

"You were so passionate the last time you wanted to see my most… private area."

Natsuki was beet red as she heard the girl purr out that last statement seductively. She had been at the closet trying to find some clothes for the unknown girl before she froze completely flabbergasted by the other girl's bold claim. Throwing a white dress shirt at the redhead she yelled the only word she could get out.

"W-W-W-WHAT?!"

"Aren't you a passionate screamer."

The redhead purred once again before slipping on the dress shirt leaving the front unbuttoned.

"As I recall, you weren't all that gentle either." The redhead sighed recalling the event.

"When did I do that?! Who are you anyways?"

"Forgetting me already Natsuki? Even though you let me sleep with you so many times too."

"When have you I ever let you sleep with me? I don't even know you!"

"How can you forget me when I've been living with you two for a while now?"

"I don't recall anyone living with me except Alyssa and that stupid cat!"

"You calling me stupid?"

"What? I didn't call you stupid I called the cat stupid! It's not like you're that cat. Even if your hair is red like hers and your eyes are the same colour…"

Seeing Natsuki almost on the right track, the other girl thought that it was time that she introduced herself.

"Allow me to reintroduce myself my name is Nao also known as your cat Juliet."

Nao watched with amusement as Natsuki's face froze with shock trying to comprehend the situation.

'This was gonna be fun'

--

AN: Please read and review! I'd really like to know what you think of it. A friend of mine has been telling me for a while now to write my own fan fic since I'm always reading it, so here's my first try at one. I'm not much of a writer since art is more my forte, so please bear with me folks.


	2. Chapter 2

Forgot to add this last chapter.

"…" Speech

'…' Thoughts

Chapter. 2

"How stupid do you think I am? Did you actually think that I'd believe that BS? If you really _are_ Juliet tell me something that _only _Juliet would know."

"I thought that a simpleton like you would believe anything that got handed to her."

"I'm not a simpleton, now quit stalling."

"Hold your horses, you damn idiot. Let's see, you collect hordes of lingerie which is kept hidden in a special section in your closet."

Natsuki blushed as her hidden collection had been discovered.

"How'd you know that I collected lingerie?!"

"Simple, I was just in there a couple weeks ago feeling some of those lacy items before someone slapped me out of the closet and knocked me out."

"I can't have a cat using my valuable collection as a scratching post!"

"It wouldn't have happened if someone wasn't too cheap to buy a real scratching post. Would you rather have me use your couch?"

"At least the couch is replaceable. Those lingerie sets are limited edition. LIMITED EDITION!"

"Okay sheesh, no need to get your panty in a knot, though I wouldn't mind straightening them out for you."

"S-Sh-Shut Up! And I still don't believe that you're Juliet. Anyone could've asked Mai for that info." Reasoned Natsuki as she tried unsuccessfully to stop the blush from appearing.

"Fine, what do I have to do in order for you to believe that I'm Juliet?"

"Uhmm, oh I know, if you're really Juliet that means you can transform into a cat right?"

"Yea…that's true..."

"Well what are you waiting for?"

"I don't wanna."

"What do you mean you don't want to? There's no other way that I'd believe you're Juliet."

The expression on Natsuki's face was one of smugness as thoughts of victory had been won.

"Okay, fine…"

Sighing, Nao could see that Natsuki looked skeptical before she took on an excited and expected gleam in her eyes, like a kid at a magic show. 'Idiot, if you didn't believe me than why are you all excited?'

"I'll do it, but don't you dare try to throw me out once I change."

"Don't worry I won't." Natsuki responded eagerly while nodding her head.

Sighing Nao took a deep breath before closing her eyes, a moment later she opened her eyes, to see the world from a different point of view. Glancing up at Natsuki, she could only smirk smugly at the disbelief written on the other's face. Her smirk grew as Natsuki started gaping like a fish out of water. And her smirk grew once again as Natsuki started pacing around all the while muttering, "This can't be happening. She just magically changed right before my eyes." Seeing that the blunette would continue on for a while, Nao meowed to draw her attention. Nao meowed once again only this time more smugly as she caught Natsuki's undivided attention.

'Oh my god! I have a magical cat in my room! What am I gonna tell mom? Or worse Alyssa?! This cat girl seems like one of those perverted influential types that corrupt little girls. Oh no, I have to protect Alyssa!'

As Natsuki looked at the red feline she could see amusement in her lime green eyes caused by her reaction. Coughing into her hand to calm herself, Natsuki started the interrogation.

"What are you doing here? And how come you can magically change?"

"…"

"Well I'm waiting. Not like cat's got your tongue now is it?"

"…Meow…"

"If you can't talk in that form why don't you change back?"

"…Nya…"

"Don't tell me that the amazing cat girl can't talk _or _change back? Oh this is rich." Natsuki clutched her stomach as she laughed at the kitten's expense. Too immersed in laughing Natsuki didn't see the angry red blur that jumped in her direction and started taking swipes at her bare arms.

"OW! Not again, why are you always attacking me!" Natsuki shouted as she tired to defend herself from the ferocious hissing feline.

The bedroom door opened to reveal Alyssa standing there with her hand still on the knob looking down at the chaos rolling around on the floor.

"One-chan I'm glad you're getting along with Juliet, but shouldn't we proceed over to Mai-san's place before Mikoto-chan eats all the food?"

"I'm not playing with this damn cat! Can't you see that I'm defending myself! And you're right we should get going before that bottomless pit eats everything!"

At that last statement, Natsuki was able to grab Nao by the tail, causing her to dangle upside down all the while hissing and trying her best to scratch at Natsuki. Glancing at Alyssa, Natsuki could see an unvoiced plea coming from her direction. Sighing, Natsuki stood up and walked passed Alyssa into the living room, still holding onto a squirming Nao by the tail.

"Fine, the mangey fur ball can come with us. She'd probably tear everything up if we left her alone." Stated Natsuki as she decided to push the magical event into the back of her mind for the time being.

Nodding at her sister's acknowledgement to bring the kitten, Alyssa decided not to comment on how she was holding their little pet in fear that she'd leave it behind. Skipping over to the front door, Alysssa waited for Natsuki to grab her keys. With everything set, the trio set off to Mai and Mikoto's apartment a block away.

--

Ever since the lingerie incident at the beginning of Nao's stay, Natsuki had been unwilling to leave the kitten by herself incase she repeated the same event again. The kitten's health had not been at its tip top shape, so Natsuki had taken it upon herself to watch the feline at home all the while sticking her head out the window to make sure that Alyssa made it to Mai's apartment without any problems, even if it was only a short distance away. With the red fur ball all the better, Natsuki thought it was time her friends met the monster that had being terrorizing her life for the past few weeks and to get a decent meal instead of ramen and mayonnaise. As they got to Mai's front door, yelling could be heard followed by loud clatters behind the wooden barrier. Treating it as a normal occurrence, Alyssa knocked on the door since Natsuki still held onto the red kitten. Nao had stopped struggling a while ago, settling down she had her front paws crossed and her hind legs dangling loosely while her body was stilled capsized in Natsuki's grasp. The wooden door flung open to reveal a disheveled Mai.

"Hey guys, come on in. Good to see you again Natsuki, it's been awhile, heard from Alyssa that you holed yourself up in your apartment over a cat." Mai jested as she let them in.

"I bet you'd do the exact same thing to Mikoto if she ever caused half as much damage as this little one." Natsuki grumbled back at Mai.

"I doubt Mikoto would go through so much chaos that I'd have to dangle her upside down." Mai chuckled as she shook her head at the way Natsuki treated the red feline.

"It's not my fault this crazy cat started taking swipes at me! Just look at my battle scars." Natsuki shoved her arms at Mai after she dropped Nao to the ground.

"I can hardly call those battle scars. Now come on, let's eat."

Dinner went on as usual with Natsuki and Mikoto battling over the extra portions while Alyssa and Mai eating and chatting at their own pace. Nao had finished her portion so Mai had given her a ball of yarn to play with. As things settled down a bit Natsuki and Mai sat at the table chatting while Mikoto and Alyssa kept Nao entertained on the floor next to them.

"I swear that cat is gonna be the death of me. It keeps attacking me, like some sort of vicious crazed animal. If you ever find me dead covered in bloody scratches, you know who the culprit is."

"I think it's just that you don't pay attention to her enough."

"What! No way why would I want to pay attention to that lame excuse for a cat!"

"Ow!" After Natsuki's insult, Nao had launched the ball of yarn at Natsuki's head.

"Why you damn cat! Ow!" This time, Natsuki was hit on the back of the head by Mai with a rolled up magazine.

"Natsuki you know better than to cuss around Mikoto and Alyssa."

"Damn it, Mai! Ow! Damn does not count as a cuss word. Ow!" Trying to defend herself, Natsuki was whacked with the magazine for every time she used the word damn.

"And why are you on that stinkin' cat's side?! Ow!" Natsuki glared at Nao as the ball of yarn hit her head again.

"Will you guys quit hitting my head, I'm losing brain cells!" Feeling the attacks cease, Natsuki stopped trying to defend her skull.

"Crazy redheads…"

As that last part was mumbled out, Mai hit Natsuki in the stomach as Nao clamped her teeth down on her foot.

"OWWW!!" Doubling over and clutching her foot, Natsuki decided to be wise and keep her mouth shut, all the while glaring at the two 'crazy redheads.'

Deciding that it was all right to speak, Mikoto glomped onto Mai before stating her discovery.

"Mai, I know this kitty, its name is Zhang. It joins our group sometimes when we play."

"Zhang? Group?" Mai questioned.

"Yup, caused I named it Zhang and the group is all the other kitties that I play with behind the school."

"Is that why you keep coming home all dirty and smelly? You've been playing with stray cats after school?"

"Not after school Mai, during school."

Before Mai could scold the younger girl, Natsuki burst into laughter. Every pair of eyes were on Natsuki as she continued laughing as she pointed her index finger at the their feline friend.

"Juliet Nao Zhang, that's a hilarious combination! American, Japanese, and Chinese, that's a big mixture there!"

"Nao?" Three voices said in unison. Feeling questioning eyes upon her, Natsuki hesitantly stopped her laughing to look at them nervously.

"Nao?" The trio questioned again.

"Uh…" Not knowing how to answer them, Natsuki rubbed the back of her neck apprehensively before glancing at the kitten on the floor. There she was met with an amused and mischievous gleam in its lime-green eyes. About to try and worm her way out, Natsuki opened her mouth to speak when she abruptly closed it and looked down at the red kitten that had just jumped onto her lap and purred. Natsuki blushed at all the attention she was given from both the feline and her audience.

"I should've known that you'd give the kitten another name, since I know you don't like American names." Mai laughed loudly, while Alyssa gave Natsuki a glare.

"Who knew that you'd get so attached to it after being holed up with her for a few weeks."

"That's not true! I-" Before Natsuki could make an excuse, Mai interrupted her.

"Don't be so shy Natsuki! Your secret is safe with me, don't worry about it." Mai reassured her all the while still laughing as she got up to wash the dishes.

"Anyways, take those two DVDs next to the TV with you cause I have to return it tomorrow night, and I know how you guys wanted to watch it. I suggest you guys get home now so that you can squeeze in one movie before it's Alyssa's bedtime."

Agreeing with the motherly redhead, the trio said their goodbyes, or rather two said their goodbyes while the latter just meowed her goodbye. Leaving for home the trio did as they were instructed.

--

Starting up the movie Natsuki got up from the ground and strolled over to the couch, as Alyssa sat in front of her before she embraced her protectively after the lights switched off. Their cat lay to the right of them waiting for the movie to start. The movies they had borrowed from Mai were popular horror movies that had just been released on DVD. As the movie progressed to its first scary scene both Natsuki and Alyssa jumped as they both heard snorting hisses coming from the right. Looking down at their pet, both watched in horror as their cat had her eyes closed snorting out hisses in quick intervals. Their eyes widen as the feline started rolling back and forth all the while still shooting out short hisses. With each hiss increasing in volume so was the distance between owner and pet. A frightened Alyssa looked up at an equally scared Natsuki while she whispered out her thought before looking back at their crazed cat.

"O-O-One-chan…D-Do you think our J-J-Juliet's been…p-possessed?"

"I-I don't k-know, Alyssa…But I t-think we should go to b-bed and leave her a-alone…"

"I a-agree."

Both siblings got up as quickly and as quietly as they could without disturbing the rolling figure on the couch. Making a mad dash to the bedrooms, Natsuki tucked Alyssa in before trying to leave for her own room. Alyssa had stopped her by grabbing onto her sleeves, gripping tightly and looking up at her with fear she pleaded with her older sibling.

"P-Please stay with me tonight One-chan, I don't want the demon cat to get me even if it is Juliet."

"Don't worry Alyssa, I'll stay with you so don't be scared."

Climbing into the bed next to her younger sibling, Natsuki wrapped her arms protectively around her before they both drifted off to sleep.

--

Waking up from a very painful landing, Natsuki rubbed the back of her head as she stood up off the floor. Peering down at her younger sister's form Natsuki deduced that Alyssa had kicked her off the tiny the bed causing her to wake. Exhaling slightly, Natsuki tucked Alyssa into bed properly before leaving for her own bed all the while wondering why she was in her sister's room in the first place. Reaching her own room, Natsuki strolled over to her bed with her eyes closed before pushing the covers to the side and flopping down front first onto her bed. Landing on something hard caused her to grunt in pain before another grunt was heard coming from underneath her causing in her to stiffen up. Propping herself up on her arms, Natsuki looked down with wide eyes as sleepy green eyes similar to her own looked right back at her.

"Why hello there handsome. Did you come here to give _me_ breakfast in bed or did _you_ plan on taking breakfast in bed?" Nao cooed huskily as she draped her arms loosely around Natsuki's neck

Natsuki blushed a deep red, as she recalled the event that had happened last night. Eyes getting wider Natsuki could only scream out the fear that had plagued her and her sister hours ago.

"DEMON CAT!!"

A few seconds after Natsuki screamed, a thump was heard along with quick padded footsteps before the door burst open with Alyssa standing in the doorway, looking wide-eyed at the scene before her. Both occupants on the bed stared at the little blonde near the entrance, before the same thought crossed through their minds.

'Oh shit!'

**A/N:** Well there's the second chapter, tell me your thoughts on this one people. Remember R&R. Took a while to get this chapter out since I kept stopping every few paragraphs to draw something in my sketchbook. Rubs the back of the neck nervously Heh heh… Don't know if I'll be able to post things up regularly since I started summer quarter a couple weeks ago, so I might be bombarded with homework. Oh and I finally updated my profile, so go check it out. And sorry if the top displays some of the first sentence at the top, I don't know it keeps doing that…

**Glowie: **Yup, I'm a lot more creative when it comes to art than writing, never liked writing. I'm just trying to get a friend to shut up about it, lol. I'll post some up some of my artwork if there's a really long gap in between each update. Think of it like an apology gift for taking to long. Though my art isn't all that great

**Uchiha-chan **and **Harley Quinn Davidson: **Glad you liked it.

**Lanner Falcon: **The cat idea came to me just randomly when I was drawing my character for traditional animation. A lil chibi dude with a trucker hat going around on random adventures, where cat ears pop up when he does something cat-like.

**Pyropimpette: **Yea I noticed that after I uploaded it. I was gonna do either a NatNao or a ShizNat fanfic but I thought that writing Shizuru's character would be too difficult so I decide to stick with Nao. Who knew that Human Nao would act like Shizuru, lol. I edited the first chapter a little to make it seem more like Nao hopefully it does the trick. Adding Shizuru to this will make it harder to write so I'm gonna have to leave her out of this one. Might write a ShizNat one if I ever feel like writing another one, who knows.

**20Below: **Thanks for the support I'm gonna need it, and I agree with you that there's not enough NatNao out there.

**DemonicTwister: **I actually had this done the next day or make it the day after that, I did finish this at like 4am, lol. Had to postpone it a bit cuz I wanted to double check some stuff and rewrite some parts. I agree with both you and 20Below about there not being enough NatNao. What's the difference between NatNao and NaoNat anyways? Sorry I can't help but question, I am a noobie afterall, lol.

**NekoNichi **and** HimeBudosen: **Thanks for the reviews it does help motivate me to write faster.


	3. Chapter 3

Alyssa had woken up with a huge start and tumbled to the ground as she heard her sister scream out "Demon Cat

Chapter. 3

Alyssa had woken up with a huge start and tumbled to the ground as she heard her sister scream out "Demon Cat!" Dashing to Natsuki's room as quickly as she could, Alyssa burst through the door, only to suddenly stop at the scene before her. There on the bed, was sister on top of another woman, who was naked and had her arms draped around her sister's neck. A minute went by as all three were stuck staring at each other, as if frozen in time, the moment was destroyed by Nao coughing out a curt "ahem." As if the cough was the 'play' button, Alyssa started to panic.

"I'm sorry for interrupting! Please continue on!" Alyssa yelled as she covered her eyes with one hand while the other hand grabbed the doorknob and slammed the door shut on her way out. After another second an additional set of door was closed. Unlike her younger sibling who had reacted to the cough, Natsuki stayed frozen in her position her blush increasing by the second. Natsuki snapped her down to figure under her as she heard the other start to speak.

"So now that the interruption's over how bout we get back to where we were, hmm?" Nao purred out seductively as she pulled Natsuki down towards her slightly. Natsuki quickly sat up as she frantically tried to cover her eyes with her hands all the while apologizing profusely. Natsuki's quick action had caused her to straddle the redhead, which went unnoticed by the blunette but not Nao.

"I didn't know that you were the kinky type that wanted to be blindfolded and yet still so dominant too." Nao stated provocatively as her hands started to wander up Natsuki's thighs. Feeling hands snaking up her thighs Natsuki was instantly off Nao and onto the floor with a loud thud. Natsuki stood up in a flash pointing at Nao accusingly with one hand and just as quickly turning her head to side, covering her eyes with her other hand yelling out in anger and embarrassment.

"Why the hell are you in my bed and naked, AGAIN?!"

"But I thought you'd like a sexy surprise."

"I don't want any surprises, especially if they're coming from you! Now put some damn clothes on!" Nao expression darkened at Natsuki's statement before it changed into a mischievous one. Walking behind the blunette who still had hers eyes covered, Nao draped her arms around the other's waist, eyes lighting in amusement as she felt the other's body go rigid. She pulled them in close making sure to push her chest into the taller one's back before whispering into her left ear.

"If you want me to get dressed, you're gonna have to dress me yourself. Although I'd prefer it if _I_ undressed you instead." Nao's hands moved to the hem of Natsuki's shirt tugging at it as she voiced her suggestion before blowing into her ear.

"Keep your hands to yourself! And why aren't you ever wearing clothes whenever I see you?!" Natsuki dislodged herself from Nao's grasp as quickly as she could when she felt the redhead beginning to tug her shirt up while one hand started tracing little circles on her flat stomach. Frowning at the loss of contact, Nao stared at Natsuki's back who was walking over to the closest quickly before she answered the question.

"Do you expect me to magically create clothes for myself?"

"Yea, since you can _magically_ change into a human being." Natsuki replied before she walked out of the closet, eyes shut, head turned to the side with a few article of clothing in her hands. Natsuki stuck her hands out to where she assumed the other girl was, as she waited for Nao to take them. Feeling no response, Natsuki calmed herself before slightly cracking an eye open to see what the hold up was. Puzzled to not see Nao in front of her, opening both eyes Natsuki could only look on in confusion at the spot Nao stood at, not a minute ago. Feeling movement behind her, Natsuki turned around, only to be tackled and pinned to the ground by the shoulders, clothes scattered across the room forgotten.

"Didn't I tell that if you wanted me to wear something you'd have to put it on me yourself." Nao reminded the other girl as used her weight to pin down the girl, straddling her waist. Natsuki stared at Nao stupefied with a dark blush spread across her face. Deciding to test the water, Nao lowered her body on top of Natsuki's until her head was in the crook of her neck. Seeing no reaction, Nao took her chance to mark Natsuki as her own. Taking a piece flesh into her mouth Nao started to suck and lick at the area. Natsuki could only moan before Nao bit down into her skin.

"AHH!" A flushed Natsuki squealed and pushed the other girl off her as she used one hand to touch her neck. Inspecting her hand and seeing nothing wrong Natsuki glared at Nao who had the widest smirk the world had ever seen.

"What was that for?!"

"That was punishment for not letting me undress you."

"Why the hell would I need to get undress? I don't need to change."

"Who said anything about changing, I was thinking something along the lines of our sweaty bodies entwined together in ecstasy embrace, with me between your le-"

Nao's sentence was cut off as Natsuki threw the clothing from before at Nao's face all the while yelling at her.

"S-Shut Up! Don't you have any decency? Go take a cold shower!" With that, Natsuki left the room to see the damage done to her younger sister.

Having accomplished her goal, Nao sighed as she sauntered to the bathroom for a cold shower.

--

Reaching her sister's room, Natsuki knocked on the door before walking in. Catching a glimpse of a small figure huddled under the covers Natsuki closed the small distance between them. Opening her mouth to catch the blonde's attention Natsuki stopped as she heard mumbling from underneath, curious she leaned in closer. Under the covers Natsuki could hear Alyssa chanting to herself over and over again.

"See no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil. See no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil. See no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil."

A blushing Natsuki lifted the covers to see Alyssa rolled up in a ball covering her ears with her eyes shut tightly. Patting the younger one's head to get her attention, Alyssa stopped her mantra to look up at her red faced sister.

"Uh…h-hi One-chan…" Alyssa greeted her sister awkwardly as she took her hands off her ears.

"H-hey…uhm look...I-I'm really sorry that you had to go through that but you se-" Natsuki started off just as awkwardly as her sister before she was interrupted by the blonde.

"Don't worry One-chan, I was kinda expecting you to have a girlfriend anyways, so it's okay. I'm sorry for interrupting and I'm sure that if I keep on chanting the images will go away." Alyssa ended that sentence with a determined gleam along with a tiny fist pump for extra effort. Blushing at the statement, Natsuki was about to retort a reply to the misunderstanding before Nao yelled from the bathroom.

"Hey you forgot something!"

Sighing Natsuki left her sister side towards the bathroom to see what the redhead wanted. As she opened the door to the hallway she was greeted with a towel clad Nao, with her red hair slightly darker, skin glistening with water droplets and a slight flush on her face from the warm water, in front of the bathroom door. Natsuki could only stare at the sight before her with a blush.

"Like what you see?"

A voice interrupted them before Natsuki could say anything, not that she really could.

"Why are you standing in the doorway, One-chan?"

"No Alyssa, get back! Don't look it's dangerous!" Blocking the younger one's eyes before they were corrupted again, Natsuki pushed her back into the room as she slammed the door shut.

"Why are you out here with only a towel?! Did I not give you some clothes?"

"You did but you forgot something very important."

"And what's that? To wash you myself?"

"As much as I'd like that, no. You forgot to give me some undergarments."

"You expect me to lend you my collection after what you did?"

"It's fine if you don't want to. I rather like the idea of going commando in your clothes." Nao ended her statement with a wink. Natsuki blushed again before she sighed and pointed to her room.

"Fine grab whichever one you like but you owe me an explanation when you're done." With Natsuki's permission, Nao left to get herself some clothes.

"Okay Alyssa, it's safe to come out now. Come on let's get some breakfast." Opening the door with caution Alyssa peeked around before she deemed it safe and walked towards the kitchen trailing after her sister.

--

The two siblings had just started on their cereal breakfast/brunch as Nao stepped out of Natsuki's room clad in a tight black t-shirt and a pair of equally tight jeans. Natsuki looked up her expectantly for an explanation, but Nao ignored it and greeted Alyssa as she took a seat at the table, across from Natsuki.

"Hey there, squirt."

"Hello…Natsuki's 'friend.'" Alyssa greeted as she air quoted the friend part.

"The name's Nao."

"Nice to meet you, Nao-san. I'm sorry for interrupting your time with my sister earlier."

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure there's always next time." Nao replied as she sent a wink towards the blunette watching her choke on a spoonful of cereal. Ignoring the suffocating girl, the other two occupants at the table continued on with their conversation.

"So are you One-chan's girlfriend?" Natsuki, who had just been able to swallow down the piece of cereal, had a coughing fit as she heard the question. Ignoring the other girl once again, Nao went ahead and answered the question.

"You could say that." All the while, watching Natsuki gulp down some milk to help stop her coughs.

"Oh I thought so, Nee-chan has been acting weird lately, so I thought that was the case." Alyssa exclaimed quite proudly at her assumed deduction. As Alyssa finished her claim, Natsuki had just exhaled from gulping down her drink, opening her mouth to object, something touched her ankle under the table causing her to stop. Glaring at Nao for the interruption, Natsuki turned back to her sister to correct her only to be stopped by another touch this time at her thigh.

"Damn it, Nao." Natsuki cried out annoyed as she kicked back.

"I didn't know you wanted to play footsies, you should've just told me." Nao replied as she started touching the other girl's leg again.

"What? Who'd want to play footsies with you."

"Now now, we shouldn't flirt in the presents of a little girl. I think we'll just have to continue this once we get back into the bedroom." Nao ended their little 'game' with a suggestive tone. Alyssa watched with great interest as her older sibling blushed darkly.

"Ah, One-chan ecchi!" Alyssa squealed with a laugh.

"What?! No, I'm not!" Natsuki retorted as her blush got darker.

"Natsuki's thinking ecchi things about me. Natsuki up pervert!" Nao added playfully with a light blush of her own.

"Stop it, stop trying to put dirty thoughts in my mind! Let's go finish Mai's movie so we can return it to her!" Natsuki yelled out as she tried to divert their attention. The two teasers looked at each other before nodding to the idea and started walking over to the living room. Natsuki sighed, glad that she was able to distract them as she followed after them. She wasn't able to take a step before the other girls called out to her again one last time.

"Ecchi."

"Hentai."

Natsuki growled in frustration as she stalked after them.

--

Retaining their seats from last time, the girls waited for the movie to begin. Just like last time, Natsuki and Alyssa both jumped at a scary scene as they heard a sound to their right. Nao was gasping for air, shaking with her eyes closed as if in pain, before pointing at the TV. Natsuki and Alyssa watched Nao cautiously as they inched further to the left ever so slightly. They had gotten about three inches away from Nao before they both watched Nao grasping her stomach with her other hand, shaking even harder.

"O-One-chan, Nao-san's acting just like Juliet from last night. Do you think she's possessed too?"

"I-I don't know, Alyssa…" Both jumped as a loud noise erupted from the said girl.

'You've got to be kidding me…' Natsuki thought as she uncovered the truth from last night. 'You mean to tell me, that we got scared over nothing!'

There sat a shaky Nao pointing and clutching her stomach as she laughed loudly at the television. Her laughter got louder and she toppled over to her sides as another scary scene popped up. Natsuki exhaled the breath she'd been holding as she patted the top of Alyssa's head.

"Looks like that idiot's only laughing, so there's nothing to worry about, at least I hope so."

The two watched as Nao sat back up wiping away a stray tear from laughing too hard, though little tremors were heard every now and then. Feeling questioning eyes on her, Nao turned to them with a questioning glance of her own.

"What?"

"How can you laugh at a HORROR movie?"

"What's wrong with that? The expressions on their faces when they're attacked are just so hilarious."

"That's so wrong. Alyssa, listen to me and don't get too close with Nao, she might be a bad influence on you."

"Hey!" Nao interjected.

"But I don't think Nao-san's a bad influence, or else you wouldn't be going out with her, One-chan. And plus you have to be able to accept other people's weird quirks as they accept yours. Like, your lingerie collection and your obsession with mayonnaise, for example."

Natsuki stared dumbfounded at her sibling sitting in her lap, as Nao cracked up.

"Good one kid." As the two of them high-fived.

"She's not my girlfriend…" Was the only thing a red faced Natsuki could mumble out as they continued to watch the movie.

--

When the movie finished Alyssa left to her room to change, which left Nao and Natsuki in the living room.

"I think I've left this alone for long enough. It's time you've explained yourself Nao." Natsuki started off first with a serious tone.

"What's there to say, I'm just a magical cat that can change into a person."

"What about how and why?" Natsuki said through frustration as Nao sighed before starting.

"Look, I don't even know myself. One day I just found out that I was able to change forms although it's only for about eight hours max and there's a once per day limit."

"Che, that doesn't explain much. That explains why you didn't explain yourself back then. I bet the reason you can change is something stupid like Mikoto feeding you an unknown object she found in the science room." Natsuki said in a monotone voice. Nao sat there thinking over the other's statement. She paled as that was indeed what had happened, realizing why she was able to change. Natsuki who had had been watching her reaction could only look at the other girl before bursting out in laughter.

"Who the hell would be stupid enough to eat something from Mikoto, and something unknown for that matter." Nao could only blush in humiliation at her own mistake.

"I can't help it if I was hungry and homeless! What would you do?" Nao countered.

"I would know not to try anything from Mikoto." Natsuki stated still laughing.

Alyssa came out fully dressed to the scene of Nao laughing lightly, despite herself all the while slapping at Natsuki's arms as the blunette defended herself who continued to laugh.

'I've never seen Nee-chan be so playful with anyone else except me.' Alyssa contemplated as she walked towards them. Natsuki looked up at her sister before getting away from Nao's 'threatening' attacks to retrieve a hoody from her room. Grabbing Mai's videos the trio left the apartment to Mai's place, before they could get out of there however Alyssa asked the question that had been on her mind the whole time.

"Where's Juliet?"

A/N: Well there's chapter 3. It took me a while to think up a scene since I scrapped the original chapter 3, didn't like how that one turned out. Even though this is a rewrite I still didn't like how it turned out, felt that it was kinda boring P Hopefully I can make the next chapter a little more fun since I think I'll have an easier and more entertaining time writing it. I'm sorry for the wait I got bombarded with some homework. Even though there wasn't that much the process of finishing it took hours. And there's also the factor of me spending too much time helping others in my illustrator class that I end up taking my work home to finish, Stupid me ( Anyways, I took time off homework to give you the newest addition, YAY! **Throws confetti in the air** Oh just tell you guys I'm busy with school Wed-Sat so that leaves only 3 days to write, this is only if I finish homework the same day I get them. But time is gonna be cut shorter and shorter as I get more and more homework throughout the quarter : And yes I know I'm a loser to have class on a Saturday (

**20Below: **You'll get a picture eventually…Just have to finish up the drawing for my illustrator class first… Sorry if there isn't enough Nat/Nao action in this chapter, I'll try to add more in the next one.

**Glowie: **I'm sure you can be creative in your own way. I have a friend who's always bitching at me for being able to draw sp she counters back by saying that she can be creative when she does math, lol. She comes up with creative new ideas on how to get an algebraic question wrongeach time, lol.

**DemonicTwister: **Well Nao attacks Natsuki due to the fact that she's always being ignored by Natsuki and partly in frustration that she can't talk to the other girl when she's a cat. I see that I have made a mistake with the NatNao cuz my story is more NaoNat, but I just like how NatNao sounds instead of the other way. XD

**Tsyber Rose: **Hopefully when I do put the 'action'(which is just interaction for me) you'll enjoy it. I don't think I can write such bold actions very well. XP

**IceDragonMist: **Glad you liked that line, I was so proud of myself when I came up with it. I can never say such perverted things in real life, lol. I've actually never read yaoi since I'm scared of the way those crazy fangirls act whenever I see them at a convention center, lol, I don't want to become like them.

**cj12kal93: **Yea Shizuru wouldn't fit as the cat, if I'm the writer anyways… Hopefully you understand the hissing part after this chapter.

**To Everyone Else: **Thank you for the reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter. 4

"Where's Juliet?"

Natsuki thought quickly to herself as she tried to come up with an answer but the only intelligent answer she was able to produce was "Uhh…." Deciding to take over Nao intercepted the question with an answer of her own.

"I'm sure she's lounging around the apartment somewhere, she might even be in a certain someone's collection sniffing and feeling something."

"Or she could be drowning in the toilet." Natsuki added, recovering from her stupor, as she glared at Nao with a light blush, knowing that was actually what the other girl had done after she left the bathroom. Nao glared right back at Natsuki for the suggestion.

"Juliet is small enough that she might get flushed down the toilet!" Alyssa gasped with a panicked look to the bathroom.

"Yea, and then she'll get eaten by the alligators in the sewer." Natsuki added jokingly as Alyssa paled even more.

"D-Don't worry Alyssa, I was only joking. I'm sure she's sleeping around somewhere, you know how cats are." Natsuki replied quickly when she saw the blonde's worried expression.

"She's right, now let's go squirt. Juliet's smarter than that."

"Yea, smart enough to eat something from Mikoto." Natsuki muttered to herself in amusement, as Nao blushed and glared at her once again.

Alyssa nodded slowly as she started walking out the door, she stopped halfway before darting towards the bathroom. The two older girls could only watch the blonde as she dashed away.

"Now look what you did, you got her scared that I'd drown in a freaking toilet and get eaten by alligators! Such a great place to pick, Einstein." Nao addressed to Natsuki sarcastically.

"Who's the one that had to mention my collection, sniffing no less." Natsuki countered, not missing a heartbeat. Their bickering was interrupted as they saw Alyssa come out with a relieved expression.

"Okay, One-chan I'm ready to go. I made sure Juliet wasn't in there before I closed the door, that way she can't get into the bathroom, drown in the toilet and get eaten."

"Don't take this idiot's words so seriously, there's no way that would happen." With that last statement, Nao started to walk with the blonde towards Mai's place.

--

Upon arriving at Mai's apartment, they were greeted with the usual commotion before the front door opened with a panting Mai and a hungry Mikoto wrapped around her waist.

"Thank god you guys got here, I was barely able to protect the fo- "

"Hurry! I've been waiting 5 minutes for you guys to get here, I'm hungry." Mikoto interrupted.

"Let's eat then, before the black hole tries to eat us instead."

As the newcomers were entering, Mai noticed a new face behind the Kuga siblings.

"Hi, I'm Mai and this here is Mikoto." Mai introduced herself before indicating to her roommate, who had already ran off towards the food. Before Nao could introduce herself, Mikoto had already started attacking the meal on the dining table.

"Hey you bottomless pit, that's my portion!"

"But I already finished mine and since you didn't touch yours I ate it instead."

"You inhaled yours, and how can I touch mine when I haven't even reached the table yet."

"Mikoto, you can't eat other people's food, plus there was more in the kitchen." Mai ran towards the smaller girl before she could get to the other's portions.

"One-chan, that's mine!"

"Natsuki, you can't take Alyssa's food, I was going to take it!"

"Natsuki you can't use that as a weapon!"

BANG

"My frying pan! How am I supposed to cook with a giant dent in it! Mikoto, I give you full permission to eat Natsuki's entire portion. Attack!"

"That's two against one! What, Alyssa! Why are you taking mine too! Traitor!"

"You're the one that took mine first!"

The war continued on as Nao watched with amusement from the sidelines, before realization dawned her.

"Hey, save some for me!" Before she too joined in. The war lasted till there weren't anymore edible materials left in both the kitchen and dining table. The battle ended with a despaired Mai looking at her wounded frying pan, a happy satisfied Alyssa, an angry Natsuki bickering with an amused Nao, and a bloated comatose Mikoto. Mai looked up from her damaged utensil to the blue haired culprit, before remembering her new guest.

"I'm so sorry about early. Let's try this again, I'm Mai."

"I'm Nao, and don't worry about it, it was fun stealing this idiot's food." Nao replied as she pointed to Natsuki.

"That's not fair, you guys all teamed up against me! Four against one! And you Nao, need to cut your nails! I have more scratches than when you attacked me before." Natsuki replied angrily as she shoved her wounded arms towards Nao.

"What? Do you want me to kiss your boo boos away?" Nao purred as she licked her lips seductively before puckering them, which resulted in Natsuki quickly drawing her arms back with a blush staining her face.

"Nao…Nao…where have I heard that name…oh!" Mai contemplated before snapping her finger in realization.

"Natsuki, you lovesick puppy!" Mai squealed as she started laughing.

"Lovesick? Who're you calling lovesick?"

"Oh Natsuki there's no need to be shy. Who knew that you'd get so lonely by yourself, that you'd name the kitty after your sweetheart!" Mai exclaimed as she slapped her friend on the back. The dark haired girl toppled to the floor from the impact before turning to her giggling attacker with another blush tinting her skin.

"SWEETHEART?!"

"Darling, there's no point in trying to denial the inevitable, we might as just tell them."

"DARLING?!"

"Natsuki that is no way to talk to your girlfriend." Mai berated her friend as she shook her head.

"GIRLFRIEND?! She's not my girlfriend!"

"One-chan, you shouldn't lie." Alyssa said as she decided to join in on the fun.

"I'm not lying, she's not my girlfriend!"

"Did you not play footsies with her today?"

"She started it not m-" Natsuki could only try and defend herself as she continued to blush darker with each question.

"Isn't footsies another way of flirting?" Alyssa pressed on, continuing the interrogation.

"Yea, it's meant for flirting, but-"

"Were you guys not in bed together this morning?"

"Yea, but that was her fau-"

"Were you not on top of her?"

"That's not my fa-"

"Was she not naked?"

"I can't help it if she doesn't wear clothe-"

"And is that not a hickey on your neck?" Alyssa pointed to her sister's neck as she delivered the finishing blow.

Natsuki could only blush darker than before, as she quickly slapped a hand over said hickey, in defeat.

"I rest my case." Alyssa wrapped up her interrogation before walking away smugly to the living room to get her weekly dosage of cartoons.

As Alyssa turned on the TV, the two redheads cracked up at Natsuki's expense.

"The kid's good." Nao stated as she clutched her stomach in laughter.

"Alyssa you should be a lawyer." Mai added her bit with a giggle as she slapped the tabletop, though she was blushing from the private questions asked not too long ago.

"And Natsuki stop blushing, I can't see the hickey if you camouflage it with your blush." Mai complained, which only got Natsuki to blush a dark purple, while trying to remove the taller girl's hand from her neck. Before the redhead could touch her Natsuki snapped back and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door shut. Another bout of laughter erupted from the two redheads, before Nao went to join the blonde on the couch, while Mai started on the dishes.

--

The two occupants on the couch were halfway through their cartoon before a normal coloured Natsuki came out of the bathroom, with her hoody pulled close to her neck.

"That was dirty. Why is everyone always against me?" Natsuki complained as she pointed her finger at her two perpetrators accusingly, not forgetting to turn around and point at the redhead in the kitchen, who just ignored her.

"We can't help it that it's so much fun, right my little accomplice?" Nao asked the blonde, who only nodded as her concentration was on the television.

"Accomplice? How can you use my sister like that?"

"One-chan, used me as a decoy to steal mayonnaise behind mother's back before." Alyssa stated with her attention still on the black box.

"Oh, look who's talking." Nao countered back smugly as Natsuki blushed in embarrassment.

"That was years ago and besides she's my sister, I'm allowed to use her like that."

"Really now? What do you have to say to this, squirt? Would you rather be used by this idiot or be my partner in crime?"

"I'll go with whoever can kiss the other first."

"What?! How can that decide anything?!" Natsuki protested as she looked at the distracted blonde. Seeing that the older girl was preoccupied, Nao took her chance and gave the other girl a quick peck on the cheek. Natsuki flushed as she quickly took a step back, covering her cheek frantically.

"I look forward to working with you Alyssa-san." Nao joked as she stuck her hand out.

"I'm sure we'll work well together, Nao-san." Alyssa replied as she returned the handshake.

"NAO!" Natsuki roared as she realized that the two had already planned on teaming up with each other from the beginning. Nao ran off after the handshake with the blunette hot on her tail. Natsuki chased Nao down, till they both ended up in Mai's room, upon entering the blunette jumped and tackled the redhead. Natsuki had felt herself collide with the other girl's body before it vanished, causing her to stumble onto the floor. Getting up onto her knees with a grunt, Natsuki looked at the pile of clothing in front of her, in confusion.

'Oh shit! I squished her.' Natsuki thought in a panic as she realized what had just happened. Worry was etched on her face as she frantically patted down the pile in front of her, hoping to find any signs of the other. Natsuki stopped when she felt something nudge her knee, looking down she found the cat form of the other, who was trying to climb onto her thigh. Nao looked up at the blunette expecting her to start yelling, but was surprise to see the other sigh in relief before plopping down on her bottom with both arms behind her back supporting her weight.

"Don't scare me like that, I thought I killed you. What would Alyssa do to me if she found out that I flattened her cat onto Mai's floor." Natsuki exhaled once more before looking back at the feline. Nao sported a grumpy look as she climbed on top of Natsuki's thigh. The blunette unconsciously started petting Nao's head as she thought of the possible outcomes if she had flattened the kitten, before shuddering at the thought of Alyssa's glare. Nao was enjoying the unconscious attention from the older girl as she purred in satisfaction. Natsuki stopped petting as she picked up the red feline with both hands till they were eye to eye.

"What are we gonna do now? I don't think they'd believe us even if we told them and what am I going to do with all these clothes?" Natsuki questioned as she looked at the pile of clothing scattered around her. Her brows knitted as she noticed something odd. The blunette placed the kitten down before going through the pile, brows knitting deeper with each passing second.

"Nao, you didn't…" Natsuki trailed off as she looked at the red furball, who was grinning sheepishly at her. The older girl felt the blood starting to rush to her face at the unvoiced answer.

"NAO! You actually went commando in my clothes?! I even gave you permission to wear one of my collection pieces!" As Natsuki was about to lung at the feline a call was heard from the living room.

"Natsuki, Nao, is everything alright?" Hearing the redhead calling, Natsuki panicked as she grabbed Nao, and looked around for a hiding spot. Finding none Natsuki quickly placed her in the hood of her sweater, the blunette was only able to place the pile of clothing in her hands before the door opened.

"Natsuki? Where's Nao and…what are you doing with her clothes?"

"Uhm well you see, uh Nao jumped out the window…?"

"There's a safer way out of this place than a second floor window, like the front door for example…and her clothes?"

"Uh, well you see, uhm these clothes, uhm s-sh-she-SHE WENT STREAKING!" Natsuki blurted out the only thing that came to mind.

"WHAT?! Wait hold on here, let me get this straight, you Natsuki Kuga, let your girlfriend, Nao, strip, jump out a second story window, to go streaking?!"

"YEA! Wait, what? NO! OWW!" Natsuki yelped as she felt something nip at the back of her neck. Mai watched as Juliet popped out from Natsuki's hood onto her left shoulder.

"Juliet? Not only did you let your naked girlfriend go streaking, you were also trying to keep Juliet all to yourself? I know you named her after your girlfriend and all, but that doesn't give you the right to steal your sister's kitten." Mai lectured the taller girl.

"Why would I carry a killer beast in the hood of my sweater where she could kill me at any moment?"

"To always have her by your side?"

"What? Hell no! And I was just joking about Nao streaking, she uh…left through the window to meet up with a friend."

"Through a second story window?"

"Cause it was faster?"

"And her clothes?"

"She, well her friend had a set of uniform that she had to change into..."

"Uniform for?"

"Uhmm…cheerleading…?"

"Oh I see, geez Natsuki you made me think that Nao was one of those wild girlfriends. Who knew that you'd be popular enough to date a cheerleader."

"Right, right." Natsuki muttered to herself as she stood up and walked passed Mai into the kitchen to get a bag for the extra clothes, happy that she wasn't going to be asked anymore questions.

"Alyssa, I found your stupid cat, she was sleeping in my hoody this whole time." Natsuki said as she just dropped the red feline right into the smaller one's lap.

"Juliet!" Alyssa squealed as she gave her pet a hug, nearly suffocating the furball.

"I was so worried about you! You could've been eaten by alligators!" At that statement, Mai gave Natsuki an accusing look.

"What? It's not my fault that my little sister is so gullible."

"One-chan, where's Nao-san?" The little Kuga questioned as she started to pet the feline's head.

"The brat went out the window to go to cheerleading practice."

"Ahh, I wanted to say bye to her…"

"Don't worry about it, you'll see the idiot sooner or later."

"How come you didn't go with her, Natsuki?"

"It's not like I can, besides my baby's been taken away from me way before Nao even left." With that Natsuki sank dramatically to the ground. At the word 'baby' Nao's ears perked up as she sat there in the comfort of Alyssa's lap while she watched the conversation with interest. Jealousy appeared in her green eyes as Nao came to the conclusion that Natsuki had a previous lover.

"Why's that? I have been wondering why there haven't been any police sirens ever since your mom left on her excavation. No wonder you've been with Juliet so much."

'Her lover was a dangerous person? I'm just a sub till her lover comes back?!' Nao thought as she started to hiss lowly to herself.

"Mom confiscated my baby, to ensure that I'd stay home and watch Alyssa."

'Natsuki's lover got stolen by her mom?!'

"So yea, I won't be seeing my baby till mom gets back, whenever that is." Natsuki sighed from where she sat.

"Oh come on, Natsuki it's just a bike."

"It's not just a bike! It's my customized Ducati, which I've spent months working on! Which I haven't ridden in weeks, which is pure torture!"

'Bike? I was jealous over a bike?! Wait, biker chick equals hot.' Nao thought as a pervert look appeared on her face.

"Geez, I'm sure your mom will be back soon, then you can go out on dates with your girlfriend instead of being ditched."

"I was not ditched and who said anything about dates?"

"Natsuki, even you should know that when you get a girlfriend, you _have _to go on dates."

"I've told you she's not"

"AHEM!"

"my girlfriend…" With Alyssa's interruption, Natsuki could only mutter out the last bits to herself.

"Anyways, I think it's time we went home. Gotta get this little one to bed." Natsuki stated loudly as she stood up towards the door, trying to avoid any more questions or accusations.

"Goodnight, Mai-san, Mikoto-chan." Alyssa bid her farewell to Mai then to a still comatose Mikoto, before walking to the door with Juliet in her arms.

"Oh, and before I forget, here's your dvds back." The blunette said as she handed the said items over to the redhead.

"What did you guys think of it?" Mai inquired as she received the dvds. However the only answer Mai got was a pale face from Alyssa and a shake of the head from Natsuki.

"It couldn't have been that scary." Mai stated, getting the wrong idea.

"It wasn't that…"

"Mai-san, your movie possessed our little Juliet here. She started hissing loudly and then she started rolling around the couch, it was so scary that we didn't finish the first movie." As the blonde finished telling her story enthusiastically she lifted the feline up towards the redhead, who only gave her an innocent look before she cocked her head to the side.

"Ahhh, aren't you cute." Mai cooed as she gave the kitty a pet on the head who purred in delight. As Mai turned away, Juliet's eyes had a mischievous gleam as she gave out a small snicker before changing back into an innocent facade.

"I think you guys are overreacting, how can a kitty this cute be evil?"

"Try getting attacked by her or sitting next to her during a horror movie." Natsuki mumbled out.

"Anyways, let's talk about this some other time, we gotta get going. Night Mai." Natsuki said as she changed the topic once again, not wanting think about how stupidly they had reacted. Natsuki left the apartment with the blonde and her cat.

"Night guys. See you tomorrow." Mai called out before closing the door.

--

The next morning Natsuki woke up with the usual weight that she was used to, on her chest before glaring at the clock on the nightstand, which displayed 11:37am. Glancing down she saw a red ball curled up and fast asleep on top of her. Not caring too much about the other's comfort, Natsuki picked her up by the scruff of her neck and deposited the furball to the right of her before getting up for her morning routine. A few minutes later a refreshed and more alert Natsuki emerged from the bathroom, trekking towards the kitchen. Walking past the couch, her ears picked up little patters of footsteps moving towards her, glancing back she found the red feline running in her direction before she leapt into the air. Natsuki's eyes widened as she witnessed Nao changing into her naked form in midair, before the older girl could react, the redhead had already tackled her to the ground. Natsuki landed painfully on her back with the redhead's body in between her legs.

"Oooof! What the hell Nao!"

"This is continuation from yesterday, since you tackled me to the ground I don't see why I can't do it to you. And besides there are so many more things I can do to you in this position…" Nao voiced out huskily. Natsuki's own voice was stuck in her throat when she saw Nao leaning down towards her. But before the smaller girl could get very far, the front door swung open as a loud voice boomed from it.

"Natsuki-chan! Alyssa-chan! We're back! I have a surprise for yo-" The intruder's voice died down as they gaped at their own intimate surprise displayed before them. Not long after the intruder called out, Alyssa emerged from her room, excitedly.

"Welcom-" Like the intruder before her, the blonde also stopped in her trail as she witnessed a familiar scene before her, all excitement gone.

'Oh shit, not again!'

--

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait, had to finish all my projects for midterms and drive my family to the airport a lot… Had such a chaotic week, we found out that my mom's passport expired in February, the day before her trip, so we were all panicking, lol. Then we were worried that my little sister wouldn't be able to go since she was a minor or that we had to pay extra because of it. When we got to the airport this was like 5am, we tried talking to one of the staff where he pointed us out to the Federal Building to get my mom's passport renewed, what he didn't tell us was that it was closed on weekends, so I ended up driving there and then back to LAX. So that day only my sis was able to go visit my dad. The next day I had to drive my bro to the mall so that his friends could pick him up and take him away to San Jose, and then on Monday, me and my mom tried the Federal Building again. We were there from 8am to 1pm before we got her passport renewed. During that time I had to rebook my mom's flight and the only time that was available was on Friday at 6:30am. So I spent my Friday morning leaving for the airport at 3:30am, sleep, go to school at 6pm and then had to back to the airport at 9:30pm to pick up my brother, who came back by plane from San Jose. Note this was all in the middle of midterm week, so everything stressing me out. :( The only good thing was going to D&B and working the stress out with friends and video games, oh and you can't forget the ticket games, lol. Thanks for all the reviews people, really appreciate it, sorry for the slow update once again! And don't forget to review after this chapter too.

**Spikesagitta: **Originally this chapter was suppose to be together with the last chapter, but I had to separate them, got a little too big, lol. But yea, Alyssa was able to come to the same conclusion as Mai, Natsuki named the cat after her girlfriend, but waited till Mai was there so that they could team up, lol.

**Thepillows93: **If you're wondering about Natsuki's reaction, wait till you see Alyssa's reaction (If I actually write it, don't know if it'll fit in).

**Harley Quinn Davidson: **Thanks really needed it this past week, went to D&B twice to relieve some stress, and I'm still not satisfied! I just had to baby-sit two hyperactive kids today at Burger King's. They actually got me to go into the play place with them before I had a few friends take over. I am way too old to be chasing after sugar fueled kids, lol.

**Tsyber Rose 17: **Sorry if I didn't update it quick enough, hopefully you won't hurt me…too bad…


	5. Chapter 5

This story is dedicated to DemonicTwister as an apology for not updating in time. -_____-"

-------

Chapter. 5

After the event with the intimate display of affection from her sister and her girlfriend, Alyssa had made it a morning ritual to chant 'see no evil, hear no evil' as a way to block the forbidden images from her mind. Throughout her chanting, she ignored the commotion that her sister and her redheaded friend were causing and concentrated harder. Her concentration was cut short as she heard the all too familiar voice at the front door. Forgetting her chant, the little blonde got up from her sitting position and dashed towards the door. Upon opening the door and midway through her greeting, the blonde had stepped into another 'evil' situation. There in the living room was her beloved sister on the floor straddled by a naked Nao yet again, however this time there was no blanket to protect her innocent eyes from the intimate display. At the front door stood their frozen gaping mother along with their frozen dog, Duran.

"Not Again!" Alyssa screamed as soon as the scene registered into her mind and ran back towards her room with both hands clasped over her ears all the while chanting, "I see no evil! I see no evil! I SEE NO EVIL!!" The chanting was cut short by the slamming of the door.

From her position below, Natsuki could only watch her once again scarred sister run off before slowly turning to face her mother.

"Uh, hey mom…"

The only response she got was a *thump* and a bark from her dog. Mrs. Saeko Kuga had collapsed to the floor muttering "My little girl. My little girl." as Duran ran in circles around her fainted form.

"Mom?! Damn it Nao, look what you did!"

"You're saying it's my fault? When it's _always_ your family who's walking in and interrupting us?"

"Well it wouldn't have happened if you'd keep your hands to yourself instead of always trying to do ecchi stuff!"

"Ecchi stuff, huh? I'll show you ecchi stuff." Nao stated as she leaned in towards Natsuki face after placing her hands on both of Natsuki's breast.

"Cut it out!" A blushing Natsuki yelled, as she clamped a hand over Nao's mouth and struggled to get her off. Mustering her strength into one push, the blunette was able to successfully get the other girl off before getting up quickly to check on her mother.

"Looks like she just fainted, must be exhausted from her trip…hopefully…I'm gonna bring her to her room _while_ you go put some clothes on." Natsuki sighed and shook her head as she lifted her mother off the floor.

"And you just had to scar Alyssa again." Natsuki said from over her shoulders as she carried her mother to the bedroom with Duran trailing behind.

"Che, I rather not be here when she wakes up. I don't want to be on your mom's bad side when she's up, if I'm not already on her blacklist." Nao stated as she walked into Natsuki's room for a set of clothes.

-----

After placing her mother onto the bed, Natsuki left to check on the other victim. Reaching for the doorknob on her sister's door, she discovered that it was locked.

"Alyssa, you okay? Open up."

"Go away! I'm trying to get rid of the evil images!" Alyssa yelled out from behind the wooden door.

Feeling that it was safer to do as she was told, Natsuki left the bedroom door towards the couch. Plopping herself down on the leather comfort, the blunette stared up at the ceiling mentally debating on how to solve the current problem. Duran trotted over and placed his head on her lap, where he whimpered softly in satisfaction when his master unconsciously started scratching behind his ear. Still lost in thought, Natsuki didn't notice the fully dressed redhead coming into the living room. The blunette stiffened and stopped motions as she felt the other girl snuggle up to her right side and place her head onto her shoulders. Turning to the other girl's direction, the blunette's vision was blocked by a sea of red hair, frowning to herself, she was about to open her mouth when Duran's loud growl interrupted her.

Natsuki looked down as she wondered what could have caused Duran to growl. Seeing that he gotten his master's attention, Duran instantly changed into expression to one of innocence. At the site of Duran giving her puppy eyes Natsuki instantly started to fawn over him.

"What's wrong Duran? Did the long flight make you hungry?" Natsuki asked as she scratched behind his ears with both hands once again.

Standing up from the couch and dejecting Nao from her position, the older girl ventured off to the kitchen to feed her loyal pet.

Nao could only frown and glare at the canine who had just interfered with her snuggling time. Nao's glare was met with Duran's as he cast a victorious and smug look over his shoulder before trailing off after his dark haired master.

'That mutt doesn't know who he's messing with.' Nao mentally growled as she continued to glare at the pair. Her glare turned into one mixed with jealousy as she watched Natsuki crouched down to pamper and spoil the canine as he ate his food. Her jealousy increased with each stroke the master gave towards the pet. Wanting to break up the scene before her, Nao got off the couch and walked towards the pair.

"Where's my food, Natsuki?" Nao purred into the blunette's ear, trying to disguise her jealousy as draped herself over Natsuki's back, her arms coming together at the older girl's neck.

"You can get your own food, now get off my back." Natsuki growled as she tried to shrug the other girl off without any success when Duran started to growl also.

However the sound of a bedroom door opening caused all the occupants in the kitchen to stop and look towards the sound. They held their breaths as they waited to see who had recovered first. A fully recovered Alyssa walked into their view, towards them causing them to release the breaths they were holding.

'Phew, better than mom, I guess...' Thought Natsuki in slight relief, but couldn't relax that much because she knew that her sister could be just as frightening as her mother.

"Hey Alyssa, are you ok-"

"I saw nothing." Alyssa interrupted curtly to her sister as she stopped walking and glared in her direction.

"Ar-"

"_I saw nothing_." The blonde repeated herself sternly as she intensified her glare at Natsuki.

Natsuki only gulped and frantically nodded her head. Seeing that the message had gotten through Alyssa continued her trek to the dining table.

'Che…weak sauce.' Nao thought to herself as she looked at the nervous girl.

"Morning squirt." Nao greet as she tried her luck.

"Good morning, Nao-san." Alyssa replied curtly, a little upset that the redhead would bring the evilness into the living room.

'I see the squirt's mad at me too…' Nao mentally sighed as she detached herself from the blunette and strolled over towards the blonde taking the seat next to her.

"Sorry you had to see that squirt, I just didn't expect you to once again see one of our more…intimate moments, since it was earlier than your usual wakeup." Nao reasoned.

"I see…but shouldn't these 'intimate moments' be kept in _just_ Onee-chan's room and not contaminate its evil elsewhere?" Alyssa said as she gave a dark look to her sister.

"Well doing it in other places does gives it more excitement and-"

"NAO!" A blushing Natsuki screamed as she stood up and interrupted the redhead's explanation before she could get into anymore detail.

"What? I was just answering your lil sis' quest-"

"Shut up Nao! She doesn't need to hear the answer and besides she's just a little kid so she doesn't need to know." Hearing the remark Alyssa glared at her sister.

"I'm not a little kid!"

"Yes, you are! Only little kids would want a pet pony!"

"No, I'm not! And there's nothing wrong with a pet pony!" The blonde yelled as she slapped her tiny fists onto the kitchen table and stood up on her seat.

"See, a kid! A child! A munchkin! A toddler! " The blunette yelled out as she mimicked her little sister's action by slamming hands on the table top. Alyssa gasped as if the insults had hurt her.

"_Take it back_!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"YEEESSSSSSSSS!"

By now both sisters were red in the face and screaming at each other, as if they were in a contest to see who could last the longest. Nao could only sigh and shake her head as she watched from the sidelines at the two stubborn Kugas. Deciding to break up the fight or at least include herself in it, Nao took the chance to intervene when both siblings paused at the same time to take a deep breath, ready to continue their 'contest.'

"Oh no, Dr. Alyssa!" Nao imitated a newscaster with her right hand pretending to hold a microphone as her other hand was placed on the little blonde left shoulder, getting her attention. Both sisters stopped their bickering to look at the redhead strangely.

"Dr. Alyssa?" Natsuki questioned. Nao just continued on as if she didn't hear the older girl and looked to the blonde.

"It looks like Mt. Kuga, the volcano thought to be dormant is actually still very much alive and dangerous. What do you suppose the problem is?" The redhead looked to the blunette as she finished asking her question. By then Alyssa had caught on with the older girl's act.

"I don't know Nao-san but it looks like Mt. Kuga is about to blow. We better get out of here." The blonde answered as she too looked towards 'Mt. Kuga.'

'What? I don't get it. They're looking at me as if they're saying I'm Mt. Kuga?! Wait a minute! They _are _calling me Mt. Kuga! Does that mean they think I'm fat?!.' Natsuki thought incredulously to herself and started turning red as the other to girls snickered lightly to themselves.

"Oh no, Mt. Kuga's erupting!" Alyssa squealed and pointed to the 'mountain.'

"Run for your lives!" Nao yelled out and giggled as she darted to the living room with the blonde behind her.

"You guys are in for it now!" A red faced Natsuki chased after the pair.

As the blunette caught up to the duo, she tackled Nao to the floor, who she felt deserved the most punishment for starting the whole thing.

"Ahh! Save yourself, Dr. Alyssa!" Nao squealed in between giggles as Natsuki started tickling her.

"Nao-san! I'll save you!!" Back tracking, Alyssa pounced onto her sister successfully knocking her off of the redhead before she began to tickle her sibling. Nao soon joined Alyssa in her assault after she was able to catch her breath. All three girls were too into their little 'game', that they didn't hear the bedroom door open.

"Ahh! Hahaha…T-that's not…haha..fair! Hahaha! Natsuki managed to yell out from under the two assaulters.

"NOOO!" A scream immediately stopped their game and before they could look towards the source, Alyssa was snatched away from the group. There stood Saeko Kuga clutching little Alyssa in her arms as if she were a life line.

"No, you can't take away my last baby!" All three looked at the oldest Kuga in confusion as she held onto the blonde a little tighter.

"Mom?"

"Mother?"

Both siblings asked their mother in unison.

"I already missed out on my lil Natsuki-chan's blooming love life! And now Alyssa-chan is going to leave me too! I don't want that!! Stop taking away a mother's happiness!" The trios' eyes were wide and stunned at the mother's statement. Awkwardness was bestowed upon the group as each individual didn't know what to do. Taking her chance, Natsuki tried to calm her mother.

"Uh…Mom…I don't have a love life…"

"You mean to tell me that this young lady on top of you is not your girlfriend?" Both Natsuki and Nao looked down at their position and sure enough Nao was yet once again on top of Natsuki.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Natsuki instantly turned a deep red after quickly pushing off the redhead. Nao landed painfully on her bottom before she and Alyssa screamed and pointed at the same time.

"She's lying!"

"LYING?!" The blunette looked at the two accusers with a glare.

"Now now, Natsuki-chan that's no way to treat a lady. And you know better than to lie especially in front of Alyssa-chan here."

"You're gonna believe them and not me?!" Natsuki asked incredulously as she sat there in shock.

"Don't worry mother, I think their relationship just started considering how shy Onee-chan is, so I don't think you missed much. And I wouldn't leave you mother." Alyssa reasoned from her position in her mother's arms as she did a better job than her sibling at calming their mother.

"I see, it is true that our Natsuki-chan is shy and quite dense…but it was such a shock when I walked though that front door earlier. And thank you, Alyssa-chan." Saeko chuckled lightly as she gave her little girl a kiss on the forehead before putting her down. Strolling over to the redhead and helping her up the mother started her apology.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for my behaviour earlier." Saeko apologized with a bow.

"No biggie Mrs. K, it was kinda our fault that you got front row seats of our intimate moment." Nao reasoned as she too bowed.

"But I apologized if Natsuki-chan was ever too aggressive or too brash-"

"What?! Did you not see who was on top and naked when you walked in?!" Natsuki bellowed as she finally came out of her stupor.

"Oh dear…that is a problem…" The mother thought to herself as she placed a finger to her lip in thought.

"See." The blunette stated as she stood up and crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry, Nao-chan was it? It looks like you'll have to take the reins on this relationship. It seems that Natsuki-chan is just too much of a child." Saeko apologized while shaking her head.

"HA!" Alyssa huffed out smugly as Natsuki face planted.

"WHAT?!" Natsuki yelled out from her position on the ground.

"Don't worry Mrs. K, just leave it to me." Ignoring Natsuki's outburst, Nao smiled with a nod before winking to Natsuki, who was now on her stomach still in shock at the sudden turn of events.

"Oh Nao-chan, you can just call me mama now. You're already part of the family." Saeko said joyously as she gave Nao a big hug.

"Uhm…thanks…Mama." Nao softly said with a blush, returning the hug.

"Yay! Another sister!" Alyssa cheered, giving the redhead a hug just as her mother let go after stepping on her sister's back on the way over.

"Oooof!"

"Can I call you, Nao-Onee-chan?" Ignoring her sibling's pain the blonde asked excitedly the redhead as she looked up at her with wide, innocent eyes.

"Sure squirt." Nao replied as she patted the younger one's head.

"Yay!" Alyssa jumped up and down, in celebration at the positive response. Saeko watched the scene with a smile before it dawned on her that Nao's clothing looked familiar.

"Nao-chan, are those Natsuki-chan's clothes?"

"Yea…" Nao trailed off as she looked down at said clothing.

"Do you not have your own here?"

"No…" Nao once again trailed off, not liking where this conversation was going.

"Oh no, that will not do."

"Uhh,…" Nao started getting nervous not knowing how to reply and mentally cursing herself for acting like the idiot blunette.

"We must go shopping immediately!" The mother claimed happily as she clapped her hands together.

"Yay! A new sister and now a shopping trip! This is one of the bestest day ever!" Alyssa stated as she giddily skipped around the living room happily chanting "Shopping! Shopping!" over Natsuki groans of protest.

Nao breathed a sigh of relief before looking to the older blunette.

"No, no, I'm quite fin-"

"Nonsense, we must buy you some clothes." Saeko insisted as she started to lightly shove Nao out the door.

"Let's go Nao-Onee-chan! Shopping is _always_ fun!" The blonde also insisted as she helped her mother push the redhead out. As they successfully got the redhead out the door both turned back towards the living room to glare at Natsuki as she tried to unsuccessfully sneak out the window. The blunette stopped in her tracks just as she stuck one foot out the window, when she felt the familiar shiver of fear. Hesitantly looking over her shoulders, Natsuki tried to gauge her chances of survival.

'I know I can survive this fall, the most I'll get is a broken leg but I don't know I'll live once they get to me, since it's easy to catch a wounded person…' Sighing at the lost cause, Natsuki climbed back into the room and walked towards the trio with her head hung in defeat.

"That's better, now off to the mall we go." Saeko declared as she locked the door and walked towards her car with the trio.

And Duran was left all alone, forgotten in his own home.

----

I AM REALLY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! The plot bunnies went on strike since I wouldn't let them work overtime. I just couldn't sleep with all their noise -___-" Needed sleep for school … I am also really really sorry for not having this up last week even though I said I would on my profile! I burnt my right hand quite badly when someone left the straightener on in the bathroom, so I was only able to type with my left hand so it slowed my progress down…I'll leave out the reviews in this chapter because if I try to answer them it'll take another few days, lol so I'll start replying to all the reviews through pm once my hand's all better.

Oh yea, considering my schedule for school this quarter I doubt I'll be able to type up anything for this story so I'll only be able to update when the quarter is over so that's like in 3-4 months?? *Runs Away*


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter. 6

Natsuki's left eye started twitching as she arrived at the mall with her family….and cat. Her eye twitched even more as she noted that there were a lot more shoppers than usual, which could only mean one thing, there was a sale going on. 'Great, just what I need! A go-' Her thoughts were interrupted when an excited couple bumped into her as they rushed towards a sale. The blunette growled at the oblivious couple before turning back to her family to find them gone, except for an amazed Nao, who was looking at the mall in wonders. Natsuki glanced around the mall and caught a glimpse of a blue and yellow blur dashing over to closest sale.

'Damn it! They left me alone with Nao, and her eyes are glowing? Oh no, this trip is awaking her inner shopping spirit!' Natsuki started to look around frantically for an exit. Finding one, she made a dash to her new found escape when an excited Nao grabbed her right hand and dragged her int the opposite direction, towards the sale her family had ran to. Natsuki expression cringed as all the women at that particular sale were behaving like barbarians, tugging over certain article of clothing, fighting and yelling at each other. They were like hyenas fighting over the last scrap of meat, and in the middle of it all was her family. Alyssa was using her size to her advantage, running around taking other people's article of clothing as they argued amongst themselves while Saeko was yelling and grabbing clothes out of other woman's grasp.

"We are not going into that warzone." Natsuki stated as she gripped onto the redhead's hand and pulled her to the side as she felt the other want to join in on the madness.

"Ahhhh, why not? It looks like fun." Nao whined and pouted cutely as she looked up at the blunette. Natsuki was dumbfounded as she stared at Nao's adorable expression before she stuttered out her answer and she turning away with a light blush.

"B-Because it's dangerous, and besides considering those two," Natsuki said as she pointed to her family, who were now rolling and dodging others to get to the register making sure not to drop or get their prizes stolen, "they'll be done soon, so don't bother." Nao only pouted even more before looking around the mall once more anxiously.

"You look like you've never been to a mall before." Natsuki said with a chuckle as she noticed Nao's face.

"It's not like they would let a cat into a mall." The shorted girl replied as she continued to observe the mall, wanting to shop like the others.

Just as Natsuki predicted the mother and daughter duo were back with victorious grins and various bags in their arms.

"Sorry you two, but we just _had _to get these items before they were gone." Saeko said as she approached the pair while Alyssa nodded and agreed with her mother. Stopping in front of the couple Saeko's expression changed into a serious one. Natsuki could only sigh as she knew what was forming in her mother's mind.

"Considering the amount of enemies in the vicinity, it looks like we're gonna have to split up. Agent Mayo, it looks like you have already chosen your partner for this mission." Saeko said looking at their linked hand. The younger version looked down at her hand before quickly letting go with a blush. 'Damn, I can't believe that I forgot that I was still holding her hand.' Nao only smirked at the taller girl, though a little disappointed at the lost of contact before redirecting her gaze at Saeko as she started to speak once again.

"Agent Artemis, looks like you're coming with me." Saeko stated as she looked towards her youngest daughter who nodded back before a question floated into her mind.

"Commander BM, what will Nao-Onee-chan's codename be?"

"Hmmm, what do you suggest Agent Mayo?"

"Idiot." Natsuki suggested in a whisper as she looked around the mall with a bored face. Nao glared at the blunette before turning back to her commander.

"Can I suggest my own?"

"What do you propose?"

"I wanna be Agent Catnip." Natsuki just started laughing as she heard the redhead's suggestion.

"Why would you pick a name like that."

"Hey, you got to pick something you like so why can't I?"

"Because mayo is cooler."

"Would you rather have me pick Agent Mayo's Lover?" This instantly shut Natsuki up as she stared wide eye with a giant blush on her face before trying to stutter out an answer.

"NOO!" The other three just giggled at the blunette's face before resuming the 'briefing.'

"Okay, Agent Catnip it is. Back to what I was saying, we will split up into two groups, Agent Artemis and I will take the north and east side including the upper division, while you two take the south and west end. Agent Mayo, this is just like Operation Omega except you will be escorting our new agent around. We will meet back at the entrance in o-three hundred hours, where we will switch positions. Set your timers, agents." At their commander's order Alyssa and Natsuki started to set their watches, as they were doing that, Saeko turned towards Nao.

"Agent Catnip, you will have a specific job once you reach the rendezvous point, you are to give us some sort of signal of your location. Can you manage that?"

"Of course, Commander!" Nao stated with a nod with a mischievous smile, already having a signal in mind.

"Good, now here are your ammunition, use them wisely." Saeko said with a stern voice as she started to pass around different bills. All three nodded as they placed their 'ammunition' into their pockets or wallets.

"Oh and before I forget, Agent Mayo you are to put these into the battle vehicle before starting your mission." Saeko said as she shoved all the bags into Natsuki's arms.

"And no running away, got it? Who knows what might happen to your baby." Natsuki could only quickly nod her head nervously.

"Okay, agents let's move out." Their commander said as they all saluted each other, while Natsuki was trying to balance all the bags in her arms. After their salute, Saeko and Alyssa charged towards the north side with a battle cry, startling all the shoppers in their way. Natsuki could only sigh as she shook her head embarrassed by her family's antics. Nao, on the other just laughed already enjoying her first shopping trip.

"I'm gonna put these in our so called battle vehicle, so just _stay here and do not go anywhere,_ okay?" The blunette ordered as she gave the redhead a stern look.

"Got it, Agent Catnip's Lover." Nao replied giddily as she saluted the older girl.

"MAY CODE NAME IS NOT AGENT CATNIP'S LOVER!" A red Natsuki yelled before bolted out towards the car, when she noticed that all the shoppers around her were staring.

Nao chuckled at the blunette's reaction before looking around the mall again with a childish glee. As she waited for Natsuki's return, one male decided to approach her.

"Hey there cutie, are you lost?" He asked as he looked at Nao with perverted eyes. Nao merely glared at the man before walking to the closest store, away from the man.

"Oh come on, don't be like that. I'm just trying to help a lost kitten." The man stated following the redhead.

"Get lost, pig!" The redhead hissed out as she gave him a disgusted look.

"Oh feisty, just the way I like it."

"I said get lost, creep!"

"I'm just trying to help." The guy tried once again as he reached towards Nao's right arm, but before he could touch her someone had intercepted him by grabbing painfully onto his forearm.

"She's with me." A cold voice said as the grip increased. The man yelped before looking up into glaring emerald eyes.

"S-Sorry, I didn't know she was taken! I'm sorry!" The man said in a terrified voice as the glare increased, before the grip around his arm was gone. He quickly bolted towards the exit. As her hero was still glaring at the man, Nao took this chance to congratulate her hero.

"My hero." Nao cooed as she embraced the other girl's body. Natsuki turned red once again before trying to get the younger girl off her.

"Damn it, Nao! Can't you stay out of trouble for one minute? And get off of me will you?" The blunette said as she was still struggling to pry the redhead off her.

"But I was so scared…" Nao fibbed quietly, using any excuse she could think of to snuggle into the blunette's neck. Natsuki stopped struggling as she heard the redhead's words.

'Some escort agent I am…I probably ruined her shopping trip' The blunette patted the other's head getting her attention as she looked up at her.

"Uhm, since you said that it's your first time in a mall, why don't we start shopping?" Natsuki suggested with an awkward smile while she scratched her cheek with one finger, trying to cheer the redhead up. Nao blushed lightly before trying to hide it by hugging the older girl enthusiastically.

'I'll take that as a yes.' Natsuki thought, as she tried to walk over to the directory with Nao still attached to her body.

"Damn." Natsuki cursed before sighing inwardly. Having heard the other curse, Nao looked up at the older girl before looking to the directory to find the problem.

"You don't have to be upset over something so small." Nao giggled as she went back to her place at Natsuki's neck.

"Like you would understand." Natsuki replied with a blush as she continued to look at the directory.

"Just because Agent Artemis and Commander BM gets to go to the lingerie store first, doesn't mean it's the end of the world."

"Their section isn't just the lingerie store, it has the motorcycle store, the pet store, and there are fewer clothing stores there. While our side has mostly clothing stores with the only the toy store as the good part."

"It's not that big of a deal, it's like saving the best for last."

"I guess we could look at it that way…" Natsuki sighed out as she glared at the directory.

"Hey, what does BM stand for anyways?" Nao asked curiously looking up at the taller girl. At the question, Natsuki just started to laugh out loud.

"What? What? I wanna know." Nao peered at the other girl anxious to know the answer.

"Sorry it's just funny." Natsuki replied as she regained her composure.

"Well?"

"BM stands for Big Mama." Natsuki answered as she started to laugh again, only this time she was joined in by Nao.

"She must really love being a mom."

"You don't even know the half of it." The two continued to laugh as they tried to calm themselves down.

"So…where do you want to go first?"

"Hmm, we can start here," Nao pointed at the west side of the mall before trailing her finger down south, "and then make our way down here?"

"Sounds good to me." The blunette agreed and started walking to where Nao had pointed only to stop when she noticed how difficult it was to walk with someone hugging her.

"Uhm, mind letting go of me now?"

"But I feel safer this way." Nao cooed replying from her position against Natsuki's neck.

"Well you're gonna have to let go if you want to shop."

"…Okay…" Nao sighed as she let go with disappointment, but looked up when she felt the other's hand intertwine with her own.

"D-Don't get the wrong idea, this is just so that you don't get lost and cause more trouble." Natsuki said quickly as she looked away with a blush. Nao gave the other a warm smile as a light blush appeared on her features.

"Now come on, let's get going." Natsuki muttered as she guided them to their first destination, missing Nao's smile.

----

A/N: I'm really sorry that I haven't updated my story in awhile but I kind of just lost all inspiration to write. I would like to thank everyone for reviewing and being patient with me.


End file.
